Because I Love You Too
by NitzMalfoy
Summary: A sequel to Because I love You. Harry was captured and interrogated by Draco. But now thankfully the war is over. But the war's end does not necessarily mean that all is well. DM/HP pairing, don't like don't read. R


Harry sat with his head in his hands. Hermione looked at her friend as she stood at his room's door, debating on whether or not to go in. He had been like this since the war ended. They had thought it was an aftereffect of war but after two months of seeing her best friend depressed and quiet, Hermione was worried. Everyone had fought the war but they were over it now.

"Hermione, he was the one Voldemort was after, he was the one who was captured. Maybe they tortured him there, it's not easy to forget," Ron reasoned when she related her worries.

"I wish he'd talk about it"

Hermione remembered when Harry had come back, after escaping Voldemort. He was badly injured, though the injuries looked as if they'd been taken care of, and looked a mess. But he hadn't given them any time to talk then. He just said they needed to leave immediately. They reached the Dark Lord's liar within the next thirty minutes, took the Dark army by surprise, and killed Voldemort (the first killing curse Harry ever used) just when he came out of dungeon, where Draco Malfoy was later found unconscious.

Death Eaters like Lucius Malfoy, Peter Pettigrew and others got Dementors' kisses. Narcissa Malfoy and Aster Zabini (Blaise's mother) and their sons had been forgiven on testifying their allegiance to the Dark Lord as a forced one, under veritaserum. Draco had been admitted to St. Mungo's seeing that for some reasons, reasons that only Harry knew, Voldemort had shown his wrath on the blonde. He was still unconscious, barely hanging on. Hermione remembered Harry flinching a bit when Ron mentioned his condition once. She wondered what it could mean.

The light side lost Percy Weasley, Alastor Moody, Severus Snape (/author cries) and Remus Lupin among others.

Since that day, Harry had become even more confined to himself than earlier. He refused to talk about the war, spoke only when addressed directly, ate little and stayed alone for most of the time, except when Ginny fondled unnecessarily over her _Cuddlikins_.

Hermione was lost in her thoughts when Ginny started for the stairs.

"Hey Gin, why don't you go meet him later. Harry didn't look like he was in a mood to talk"

"Oh shut up Mione. Why don't you concern yourself with Ron and leave _my _boyfriend"

Hermione sighed, signaling Ron to stay quiet. She didn't mind Ginny's remarks but wished that the red head would listen and leave Harry in peace for a while.

" Hi Harry, love. Watcha doing?"

"Just sitting," Harry replied indifferently, moving away as Ginny came up to him, trying to hug him. Suddenly, a thought struck him. He got up and grabbed his cloak.

"See you later Ginny. I have to go"

"But Harry? Where? Your family is here. I am - "

"I know many more people too Ginny. Bye" Harry's stern look sienced the girl.

Without another word, Harry apparated to St. Mungo's.

When he reached the required room, he saw that next to the bed sat a pale faced blonde woman. She let a silent tear fall down her cheek as she saw her son's calm face. Determined, Harry walked in.

"What do you want now? Can't you see we're already suffering?"

"Mrs. Malfoy, please try and understand, I'm not here to cause any hurt to you. I - I just wanted to see Draco. I'm sorry for everything."

"How can I believe you?"

"Let me stay"

Seeing the truthfulness and worry in his eyes, Narcissa agreed. For some time, they sat silently, looking at Draco. Then, feeling the need to break the ice, Narcissa spoke.

"Thank you for coming"

"Don't thank me. I'm the cause of this"

"It's not your fault. That's how war is"

"But he.. Voldemort did this to him because.. because he helped me escape"

"Are you telling the truth?"

"Of course, I testified for him in the trial, didn't I?"

"I always thought you lied"

"Why would I?"

Narcissa smiled. "Thank you again, for letting me know. I always wished he'd be different from his father, seems like he was"

"No, is"

"What?"

"He _is _different from his father. You said was"

The routine continued for a week. One day Harry suggested that Narcissa leave and have some rest while he watched over Draco. Trusting Harry now, the lady agreed.

When she left, Harry got up to sit on Draco's bed, next to his beautiful face, stroking his forehead gently. He felt much better now than he did a few days ago. Narcissa (she had insisted he called her that instead of Mrs. Malfoy, "It seems too distant, while you are like a son to me, get it?") treated him like her own son. He thought of Mrs. Weasley, whose affection for him was merely limited to that as her son's best friend. The rest was just the need for protecting the Golden Boy. But Narcissa, she meant what she'd said. She understood when at times Harry didn't want to talk and just put a hand over his at those times to show her support, unlike the fussing he got from Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh Draco, please get up. Don't do this to us. Narcissa's worried herself to hell. Please wake up, baby, I miss you."

Everone at the Weasleys had also noticed a slight change in Harry, he seemed happier. He told them that he had no wish to talk to anyone about his short disappearances and no one forced him to tell, except Ginny.

"You can tell me Harry. Sweetheart, I'm your girlfriend and we're even going to be married soon," Ginny said as she came to sit into Harry's lap. That day, Harry thought he'd had enough.

"Stop it Ginny, don't you get the hint," he shouted, pushing her away. "You're not my girlfriend and I don't love you. In fact I'm not even straight. I love a guy and he's the one I've been visiting. But I still don't think I want you people to meet him. So just leave me alone, I'm getting late"

Ginny looked, flabbergasted, as Harry left, using floo network to get to St. Mungo's. Worried, Ron decided to follow Harry. Unable to stop him, Hermione decided it'd better to accompany Ron than let him go alone.

The couple reached the room Harry had entered only to see Draco Malfoy shouting at Harry.

"No I don't need you here. Go away"

"Draco darling! Wait, Harry's here for the good"

Hermione stopped Ron from entering, knowing that Harry wouldn't want any interference. They'd better watch from behind the door.

"What do you mean mum? Why wold he be here for any good?"

"Trust me Draco. He's been here all the while, just watching you, for more than two months son!" A little lie couldn't hurt.

"Really?" Draco asked, looking at Harry.

"Yes"

"But why?"

Before answering, Harry bent over Draco and kissed his lips.

"Because I love you too"


End file.
